The invention relates to a method for the increase of inking resolution in an ink-mosaic recording device with a number of piezoelectric transducers arranged in series. By means of piezoelectric deformation of transducers, recording fluid is ejected dropwise in a given direction to a recording carrier.
With known ink-mosaic recording devices, previously an inking resolution of approximately four drops of ink per millimeter was attained. (German Patent Specification No. 25 27 647, incorporated herein by reference.) For an improvement of the type character, approximately ten such drops of ink per millimeter would be desirable. In addition, it was already suggested to arrange several series of piezoelectric transducers offset in a direction of paper transportation. This requires, however, doubling of the electronics and an accurate recording carrier feed mechanism to avoid a distortion in the type character. A diminishing of the spacing between the piezoelectric transducers of a series--apart from technical production difficulties--increases appreciably the danger of the hydraulic coupling between the transducers.